Yu-Gi-Oh GX! But it's NSFW
by TheLewdLady
Summary: A XXX alternate universe of Yu-Gi-Oh GX with a hopefully interesting story alongside hopefully nice porn. Of course, Jaden himself wouldn't be a great candidate for a XXX protagonist, so I've made one up. He shares the character model of the Yu-Gi-Oh GX Tag Force character you play as. Obviously, Sexual Content, Language and Violence up ahead.


Gren stood motionless, as the exam duels were taken. He looked up from beneath his cap.

'Twas quite the sight, many men and women losing their virginity to Duel Monsters.

For example, a woman near the back was being fucked by a Vorse Raider after he emptied her Resistance Points.

"Gren, your exam duel will begin now. Go to duel field 7." An announcer spoke over the loud moaning and sounds of jizz spewing everywhere.

Gren walked down the steps toward duel field 7, passing by female duelists waiting anxiously, wiping semen from parts of their body or the inside of their orifices. Similarly, men were waiting nervously, wiping femcum from their body or letting their balls refill from the numerous orgasms.

Gren himself was clean and perfectly calm.

His deck was perfect for him, a deck based around the chaos of the banish.

His duel professor was a female, fairly curvy but smaller than Gren's lanky self.

She had brown hair, hazel eyes and looked fairly young.

"Welcome, Gren. You will be tested on your intellect, skill and decision-making skill." She activated her duel disk. "My name is Rose, and I will be your mentor."

Gren nodded, activating his own duel disk.

**Duel!**

**Gren vs Rose**

**8000 vs 8000**

**Gren will go first.**

Gren drew his hand.

D. D Warrior Lady, 2x Gren Maju Da Eiza, Shooting Star Bow-Ceal, My Body As A Shield and Pot Of Greed.

"I activate Pot of Greed." Gren stated. placing the card down before drawing two and sending pot to the graveyard.

Soul Release and another Pot of Greed.

"Another Pot." Gren hummed, repeating the motions.

D. D Warrior and Lady Assailant of Flames.

"I set a monster and a card face-down." Gren passed.

Rose nodded.

"I draw." Rose looked through her hand. "I summon Exiled Force."

**Exlied Force - Earth - Warrior/Effect**

**1000/1000**

**You can tribute this card, then destroy 1 monster on the field.**

A group of ragtag soldier appeared, male and female wielding various weapons with patchwork armour.

"Then activate it's effect to destroy your face-down." Rose declared, as Exiled Force charged at Gren's face-down.

"I shall activate My Body As A Shield." Gren monotoned. The spell card flipped up as the force charged at Gren.

**My Body As A Shield - Quickplay Spell**

**When your opponent activates a card or effect that would destroy 1 or more monsters you control, pay 1500 Rp, negate and destroy that card.**

As the group surrounded him, Gren felt dicks, asses and boobs press up against him. He did not react, so the force disappeared.

**Gren VS Rose**

**6500 V 8000**

"Then I shall set two cards face-down." Rose passed.

Gren drew. Another Gren Maju.

"I activate Soul Release." Gren placed the spell in the graveyard as the other cards in the graves were banished. "I set a monster and end my turn." Flame Assailant face-down.

**Soul Relase - Spell**

**Target up to 5 cards in the graveyard(s), banish them.**

"My draw." Rose scanned her cards. "I activate Nobleman Of Crossout on your middle face-down." D.D Warrior was banished.

**Nobleman of Crossout - Spell**

**Target 1 face-down monster, destroy it, and if you do, banish it. If the monster was a Flip effect, both players banish all cards with the same name from their decks. Then shuffle the deck.**

"I end." Rose passed. Gren drew.

Banisher of the Light.

"I set a monster and end my turn." Gren passed. Banisher face-down.

Rose drew.

"I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lvl 4!" Rose placed the monster on her duel disk.

Horus appeared, a bright red 6 inch dragon dick poking out underneath him.

**Horus the Black Flame Dragon LVL 4 - Fire - Dragon/Effect**

**1600/1000**

**Control of this face-up card cannot switch. When this monster fucks an opponents monster, during the End Phase, send this card to the graveyard and special summon "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LVL 6" from your hand or deck.**

"Horus shall attack your right face-down." Flame Assailant of Flames jumped from the flipped-up card. Horus attacked her, but she ducked past him and ran at Rose. As Gren removed the top three cards of his deck, the Assailant shoved three fingers against Rose pussy, through her clothes, and heated her hand up, vigorously rubbing.

Rose gasped, as Horus grabbed the Assailant, forcing his cock through the fabric of her outfit. Both Horus and Assailant cried out. A few thrusts later, Assailant cried out in orgasm and went to the graveyard.

**Lady Assailant of Flames- Fire - Warrior/Flip/Effect**

**1500/1000**

**FLIP: Remove the top 3 cards of your deck to inflict 800 damage to your opponent.**

**Gren VS Rose**

**6500 v 7200**

"I end my turn." Rose began. "Which triggers Horus' effect, because he fucked your Assailant, he becomes much bigger!"

Horus screeched as he grew in size, with his dick growing alongside him. Going from a nice 6" to an impressive 8". Horus himself grew a few feet, now towering over Rose and Gren.

**Horus the Black Flame Dragon LVL 6 - Fire - Dragon/Effect**

**2300/1600**

**This card is unaffected by Spell cards. When this monster fucks an opponents monster, during the End Phase, send this card to the graveyard and special summon "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LVL 8" from your hand or deck.**

Gren drew. D.D Assailant.

"I normal summon D.D Assailant." Gren placed the card down as the warrior appeared.

**D.D Assailant - Earth - Warrior/Effect**

**1700/1600**

**When this card is fucked, banish this card and the card that fucked it.**

"Assailant, ride that dragon." Gren monotoned. Assailant charged and jumped on the dragon, who screeched as Assailant began to vigorously Horus' cock with his feet, rubbing his own dick with one hand and holding onto Horus with the other.

A few moments passed before Assailant was thrown off, landing on the floor. Horus jumped on the downed warrior, forcing his cock into Assailant's tight ass. Both cried out again as Horus began to roar in dominance. Assailant yelled as cum shot from his dick, coating the floor beneath him. He grabbed onto Horus and vanished.

The hole lost, Horus' cock shot cum at Gren as he vanished too. Thankfully, his hat caught the cum.

**Gren VS Rose**

**5900 V 7200**

"I end." Gren stated as he shook his head, getting the dragon cum on the floor.

Rose drew. She stood for a few seconds.

"I set two cards and end my turn." Rose huffed.

Gren drew.

D.D Dynamite.

"I flip summon Banisher of the Light." A man in yellow robes with blue shoulders appeared from the card, his body hidden.

**Banisher of the Light - Light - Fairy/Effect**

**100/2000**

**Any card sent to the graveyard is banished instead.**

"I set a card, then summon Gren Maju Da Eiza."

**Gren Maju Da Eiza - Fire - Fiend/Effect**

**0/0 (1600/1600)**

**This card's attack and defence are equal to the amount of your cards banished x 400**

"Gren and Banisher shall attack you." Gren muttered. Banisher pulled out a wand and shot a spell at Rose, which removed her clothes. Gren followed, charging at Rose and pulling her forward, his 6" cock furiously grinding against her exposed pussy. Rose moaned as Gren furiously rubbed back and forth.

**Gren VS Rose**

**5900 V 5800**

Gren jumped back to Gren's side of the field.

Rose's clothes reappeared as Banisher's spell ended. A big spot of moisture was gathering between her legs.

"End." Gren's dick dribbled pre as Rose shook her head and drew.

"I set a card and end my turn." Rose blushed.

Gren drew. Soul Absorption

"I activate Soul Absorption and put Banisher in Defence." Gren flipped his face-down. "I activate D.D Dynamite."

**Soul Absorption - Continuous Spell**

**Gain 500 RP each time a card is banished.**

**D.D Dynamite - Trap**

**Inflict damage to your opponent equal to your opponents banished card x 300**

**Gren VS Rose**

**6400 V 5200**

"Gren, indulge yourself." Gren grew bigger, his cock growing an inch as he grew in stature. Gren threw Rose to the ground, tearing his cock through Rose pants into her pussy and humping intensely. Rose cried out as Gren roared, his cock spearing her womb entrance repeatedly.

**Gren VS Rose**

**6400 V 3200**

"I set a monster and end." Gren pulled out of Rose and jumped back to Gren's field.

Rose panted and stood, her pants torn and her vagina leaking Gren's precum, as Gren growled lustily.

"I draw." Rose shook in place. "I set a monster and end my turn."

Gren drew. Soul Release.

"I activate Soul Release and banish Lady Assailant of Flames, Horus LVL 4 and Nobleman." Gren put Soul Release in banishment alongside the other cards.

**Gren VS Rose**

**8400 V 3200**

Gren howled as he grew bigger, his cock leaking pre and growing alongside him, a total 2800 ATK. A shocking 9" cock pointing at Rose.

"I flip my face-down, another Gren Maju." The card flipped as an exact replica of Gren Maju appeared, his cock also pointing at Rose, equally leaking pre. They both growled and howled for Rose.

"I will normal summon D.D Warrior Lady." The lady appeared, wielding a longsword, with her armour lacking protection over her boobs and vagina, leaving both for others to ogle.

**D.D Warrior Lady - Earth - Warrior/Effect**

**When this card fucks or is fucked, you can banish both cards after orgasm calculation.**

"Lady, fuck her face-down." Lady flipped the card face-up. Horus apeaared again, the dragon squealing as Lady grabbed it's cock tightly, quickly rubbing it. Lady parted her pussy lips, penetrating herself with Horus' cock as they both vanished.

**Gren VS Rose**

**8800 V 3200**

Both Gren Majus grew in size, their cocks growing to a bitch-breaking 10" aiming for Rose, a thick line of precum flowing down their cock as they stared at Rose, sitting at 3200 ATK.

"Grens, please yourself." Both Gren Majus grabbing Rose, tearing her clothes off, leaving her naked, positioning her between them. One Gren Maju pushed it's cock into her pussy, Rose screaming as the cock made her belly bulge to the shape of Gren Maju's cock.

Rose's open mouth and scream were plugged with the other Gren Majus cock, the head opening her mouth to aching lengths. Rose gagged as Gren Maju began to shove it's cock down her throat. The spitroast was one-sided, with the Gren in her vagina pumping furiously while the Gren in Rose's mouth was going frustratingly slow.

Gren Maju growled in anger, grabbing Rose's head with both hands and pulling her towards it while thrusting forward. The cock bulged her throat hugely as her eyes rolled up, the Gren groaning as he enjoyed the deepthroat. Rose twitched as both Gren Majus remained balls deep, both her throat and belly bulging hugely, removing their hands from her body as she hung from just their cocks.

However, both soon lost their patience and just wanted to cum in their new onahole. The Gren Majus thrusted in alteration, their cocks sawing through Rose's body.

After a minute of the hardcore spitroast, both Gren Majus roared as they came, jizz spewing out around their cocks as Rose's stomach and womb bulged even further under the heavy, thick load of the Gren Majus.

Both Gren Majus' pulled out, Rose dropping to the floor, still in euphoric orgasm as she landed in the puddle of both Gren Majus cum and her sweat and tears.

Both Gren Majus disappeared back into Gren's duel disk.

Gren remained in silence as he waited for Rose's naked body to stop convulsing, to the point where he worried that she was having a seizure.

Another teacher, a man this time, put a hand on his shoulder.

"Man, it's been a while since I've seen Rose get like this." He said. "You want to get some of her after your victory?"

Gren shook his head. The man shrugged.

"Well, go back to the bleachers and you will be called down to see your grade later. I'll get her back to the teacher's stands." The man walked to Rose, picking her up in a bridal carry, seemingly unconcerned by the fluids seeping into his clothes from her.

Gren shrugged and began walking back to his seat, but as he was walking up the steps, a hand grabbed his shoulder again.

"Hey, that was a sweet duel, you got game!" A boyish voice said cheerily. Gren turned to see a boy with brown hair, a smaller boy with wacky blue hair just behind him.

"Hey Jaden, he just finished his duel, we should let him clean up." The boy said, looking up at him.

"C'mon Syrus, we'll never learn about everyone if we don't talk to them." Jaden replied. He turned to Gren. "My name is Jaden Yuki and this is Syrus Truesdale."

"Hey." Syrus joined.

Gren was silent for a moment.

"Gren. My name is Gren." Gren replied in a monotone. "What do you want?"

"Well, we just wanted to talk and get to know you." Jaden muttered, a little put off.

Gren stared deep into his eyes.

Something in Jaden's eyes, deep in his soul, was something... familiar.

Memories came to Gren, of his childhood, of a friend who was lost long ago.

Gren shook his head, snapping out of his trance.

Both Jaden and Syrus looked a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry, you just looked familiar." Gren shifted from foot to foot. "I'm sorry, I do not talk to others much."

"That's okay. One step at a time!" Jaden smiled welcomingly. Syrus nodded alongside him. "If you'd like, you could come meet our friends, make some easy friends."

Gren thought for a moment.

"Okay." Gren smiled slightly.

**Please, do say if the way I wrote the duels is a little tough to read. I went through a couple ways.**

**My first chapter of my first fic is done. Let's hope it's an indicator of good things to come, from me and you.**


End file.
